What's Out There Waiting, for Me?
by Bigby
Summary: JJ's reaction to learning about Emily's death as she explains her vastly different experience of the after life in comparison to Reid in Epilogue...a slight sort of companion one shot to Shattered Mirror


A/N: Just a little one shot again all standard disclaimers apply...takes place right after the episode Epilogue, just what I think if JJ/Emily were in an established canon relationship...kind of a companion to Shattered Mirror

.

* * *

_She knew where she was going, she had always known, and she also knew she'd be going alone..._

.

JJ sat in the deserted BAU bullpen, her fingers trailing along her bottom lip staring down at the ground from where she sat perched on Emily's desk. She had been in this exact same spot three days previous commenting on the never ending influx of cases to the unit.

But she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved her job, and she loved her team, and the good that they did, and the people they saved made it all worth it. She noticed as Emily walked out of Hotch's office with a small wave and a thank you. She approached her desk, and gave JJ a wide grin.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

JJ had been waiting for Emily, she had been absorbed in the newly acquired information she learned while in California. The fact that Reid had died, and that he had a warm almost welcoming experience and as a man of science he could not understand what he was seeing...

While Emily, saw the exact opposite, cold and darkness, and like the un-sub; she had been haunted by it ever since.

JJ shook herself of her reverie, and gave Emily a grin,

"Yeah, "

It would be later; after Emily had shut her out for the third day in a row, because despite everything they had been through; she still had no clue how to communicate with the woman she loved. That JJ would have the guts to bring up the fact that Emily had died.

Twice

Emily came home to find JJ curled up in an arm chair hugging her knees, watching the rainfall from the bay windows that looked over their backyard from the living room.

After the events of the past year, JJ had taken solace in the rain; it had become a refuge to her. It was like nature's very own way of cleansing itself of all the dirty and reprehensible things that occurred...almost.

Emily almost missed what the other woman had said to her,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Emily wondered if she could get away with feigning ignorance...

JJ just fixed her with a watery red rimmed glare, and slowly slid from the arm chair, she took tentative steps towards Emily who had the sense enough to find a speck on the floor rather interesting,

JJ cradled Emily's face in her hands and forced her eye contact. Emily furrowed her brow and tried to pull away, JJ however did not relent, Emily sighed and shrugged her shoulders,

"Because I didn't think it mattered"

Emily managed to mutter out and as the words passed her lips she could just feel the fight within JJ, ready to explode forward and tell her that, that was utter bullshit, and that she should have told her etc, etc, etc.

Instead JJ let her go, with a chaste kiss to her lips, her hands slid down to rest on her shoulders with a squeeze and a loving smile. JJ turned on her heel and went back to her storm gazing.

But not without giving her that devastating look that she had given her the week before when she had revealed to her and the team what her experience had been like.

JJ felt that ice cold fear slide down her spine at how close she had truly come to losing the love of her life...

As they settled into bed for the night, JJ rested her head on Emily's shoulder and wrapped her left arm around the other woman's torso, in a tight embrace.

"It matters Em, it matters cause this team, our family loves you, I love you and it scares the shit out of me that..."

Emily ran her fingers through JJ's corn silk hair and kissed her head softly, before shushing her with a kiss to the lips,

"I'm not going anywhere Jenn, now go to sleep; I'll still be here snoring when you wake up"

JJ sighed deeply letting her eyelids drop closed,

"God I hope so".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Hey kids, I found this half started, so I decided to finish it, and maybe get some creative vibes going, I got some new music, maybe that will help. As you know Wisdom has been a labour of love for the last few months, I've been going through a bit of an existential crisis lately...but I'll get a chapter up for Wisdom sometime...R&R makes my world go round, click it, click it good...


End file.
